


Triangle

by deklava



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deklava/pseuds/deklava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When she first met Sherlock Holmes, Sarah hadn’t been impressed at all by his arrogance and disregard for the needs or even rights of others.  No, she likes him much better the way he is now, naked and kneeling at her feet with his cock in a cage and head bowed. The shame and desire evident on his face excites her almost as much as the sight of John on the bed, watching them avidly as he strokes his prick.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** chasingriver

A love triangle is a threesome delayed.”    
―Mokokoma Mokhonoana

When she first met Sherlock Holmes, Sarah hadn’t been impressed at all by his arrogance and disregard for the needs or even rights of others.  No, she likes him much better the way he is now, naked and kneeling at her feet with his cock in a cage and head bowed. The shame and desire evident on his face excites her almost as much as the sight of John on the bed, watching them avidly as he strokes his prick.

Sarah traces Sherlock’s cheekbones with one blood-red fingernail, making him shiver. His eyes are closed, which she correctly interprets as an anxiety response. He’s the one who asked her to do this, but he fears the outcome as much as he craves it.

Interesting.

“Look at me, Sherlock,” she orders.

When he does, his eyes go immediately to the large silicone cock secured to Sarah’s hips by a miracle of straps and buckles. He swallows loudly, which makes her smirk. Its length and girth shouldn’t surprise him: he picked it out himself when the three of them went to the sex shop this afternoon. Still, every muscle in his lithe body goes rigid and his breath catches in his throat.

“Afraid?” she goads gently.

“Don’t be silly,” he tries to snap, but his mouth is too dry to give the comment its usual bite.  Sarah laughs and twists her hips, smacking his cheek with the bobbing phallus.

“Suck on it,” she orders. When Sherlock hesitates, she grabs a handful of his curls and uses her other fist to bring the thick rubber to his lips. “You want John to see what a talented mouth you have, don’t you?”

The mattress creaks as John sits up straight and leans forward for a better look.

There’s no way Sherlock will refuse now. Keeping one eye on John, he opens his mouth. Still grasping his hair, Sarah pushes past his stretched lips and doesn’t stop until the dildo’s head hits the back of his throat. He grimaces and gags, but doesn’t signal for her to stop.

“Good boy,” she praises. John doesn’t speak, but his soft moan and quicker wrist movements indicate that he too is impressed. “You’re sure you’ve never done this before?”

Sherlock shakes his head quickly and waits, tears now coursing down his cheeks. Grasping the back of his head, Sarah slides her cock down his throat, controlling the depth. He chokes and grabs her upper thighs but doesn’t pull back or struggle, so she starts to fuck his face, grasping his head for leverage. 

“I’m actually being merciful right now,” she tells him between thrusts. “John would be a lot rougher on your pretty mouth. Wouldn’t you, John?”

“Oh God, yes,” John whispers. He’s riveted by everything: it’s like he can hardly believe that they’ve all reached this point together. (Sarah doesn’t blame him: she’s still trying to work that one out herself.)  As he watches saliva course down Sherlock’s chin in thick strings, his tongue wets his lower lip.

Finally she stops and pulls out slowly. The noise Sherlock makes as he relinquishes his mouthful is wet and loud and obscene. He takes several ragged breaths, but doesn’t wipe his lips or his cheeks.

“Ready for the next step?” Sarah asks. The sight of the haughty detective’s red face, drool-coated chin, and heaving chest has turned her on more than anticipated. Until recently, Sherlock had repelled her: he was rude, presumptuous, and routinely intruded on her dates with John. Now, wearing a strapon that’s robbed him of dignity, she feels vindicated and powerful. Her cunt aches against the straps and sends moisture coursing slowly down her thighs.

Sherlock sniffles and nods abruptly. His eyes gleam.

“Bed, then. Hands and knees. Facing John, but no touching.”

Sherlock hurries to obey. He scrambles onto the bed in front of John, who’s drawn up his legs to make room. They stare at each other with that edgy anticipation that always precedes their shared plunges into the unknown and potentially dangerous. And Sarah knows all too well how much they love danger.

“All right, you. Come here,” she says briskly, grabbing Sherlock’s hips and tugging him closer. He moans and arches his back, presenting himself like he’s in heat. His hole is slick and visibly stretched, thanks to thirty minutes of self-preparation in the bathroom. Later he will confess that giving himself an enema and fingering his tight arse open had nearly made him come several times.

"Ready?" she asks.

“Yes.” Sherlock lowers his head, dark curls brushing lightly across John’s foot. Technically that’s touching, but Sarah lets it pass, especially after she sees John shudder in bliss. She knows how long he’s wanted his beautiful, maddening flatmate. She also knows that her acceptance of this arrangement has made him love her even more.

“Ask me for it then.” Her nails pierce the soft skin over his hips.

“Please, Sarah.” Sherlock shuffles his thighs further apart, shamelessly exposing his body and his need. His caged cock hangs heavily between his legs. “Please, fuck me hard.”

The dildo’s slick head prods against his entrance. Using one hand to hold it steady, Sarah pushes the first few inches inside. Sherlock grasps the bedsheets and moans deep in his chest.

“Alright?” John asks, concern momentarily dissipating his excitement. “It’s not hurting you, is-“

“It’s _perfect_.” Sherlock exhales loudly. “Please… give me the rest. Now.”

Sarah’s cunt throbs as she presses forward, feeding more thick silicone into the slim white body beneath her. When she bottoms out, all three of them sigh.

“Christ,” John marvels. “After that thing, I’ll be a disappointment to you.”

Sherlock lifts his head off the mattress. He stares at John’s prick and does some calculations that temporarily restore his equilibrium.

“The dimensions and rigidity suggest that you’ll have no problems satisfying me. You only disappoint me when-”

Sarah pulls out suddenly, and then slams back in, cutting him off and making him scream. His eyes dilate and his mouth drops. While he fights for coherency, she seizes his hair and yanks his head back.

“Shut your fucking know-it-all mouth. All you have to worry about is not disappointing _us_.”

She has no problem out-bitching Sherlock right now. In fact, she enjoys it.

Her nails tear little red stars into his hip muscles as she fucks him without pause or mercy. Sherlock howls at each brutal thrust, fingers ravishing the sheets and caged cock leaking with no immediate prospect of relief. He deduces that she’s done this to a man before, as her aim is perfect: the dildo finds his prostate each time, driving him mad.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he exclaims, closing his eyes and letting the rising pleasure take over. It _hurts_ and it’s _so much_ and he just wants _more_ , even though there’s little chance of a climax until they remove his cage. “More- harder! _Oh!_ ”

“Greedy slut!” Sarah spits. She grabs his hair again, making his eyes water. “Fucking _whore_! Aren’t you?”

Sherlock utters a choked whimper. “Yes!”

She looks over at John, lust creating a lovely burn in her cheeks. “Ready to join in?”

John can’t crawl across the mattress fast enough. “Turn him onto his back,” he says, glowing like it’s Christmas. “I’ve got an idea.”

Sherlock looks almost elated when Sarah pulls out long enough to help John reposition him with his legs in the air like a common whore. For the time being, he’s no longer a celebrated consulting detective with hundreds of solved cases to his credit. He’s a sex toy, to be manipulated, scolded, and fucked by the only two people he really trusts. He feels so free that he’s grateful for the hands anchoring him to the mattress: otherwise he might float away.

John kneels above Sherlock’s head, his erection inches from his soon-to-be lover’s lips. Grabbing Sherlock behind the knees, he pulls until the other man is bent double, with only the cock cage preventing auto-fellatio.

“Now,” he tells Sarah, who’s adding more lube to her cock, “fuck him as hard as you can. He can take it. Bloody hell, he _wants_ it. And I get a brilliant view.”

After tossing him a dirty grin, she rises onto her knees and plunges back into Sherlock. Palms braced against the detective’s upturned thighs for balance, she rides him so hard that his buttocks turn a vibrant shade of pink. Every time she catches his prostate, he struggles in John’s grip and shouts. He needs to come so badly he can practically taste himself, but he can’t until they’re finished with him.

John gazes down at him. “You’re incredible. I’m going to need a coat like yours to hide my hard-on whenever we’re out, or people will talk.”

“They already do,” Sherlock replies. Inspired, he reaches up for John's erection and tilts his head back until his throat is nearly linear. When his lips close around the crown and begin sucking off the salty fluid, John cries out.

“Fuck, _yeah_. Suck me. Go on!”

Sherlock’s cheeks hollow out with the effort, and it drives John crazy. Groaning, the former army doctor pushes deeper into the other man’s mouth. As his hips piston madly to and fro, he finds Sherlock’s hand and squeezes tight, silently signaling that beneath the cursing and the bruises and the frenzied dual fucking, they’re still _them_ : best friends who will continue to solve crimes, annoy each other, and set the internet afire with speculation.

Sherlock squeezes back. Then his other hand reaches blindly for one of Sarah’s. At the same time, John leans over and takes her left nipple in his mouth. Sighing in delight, she touches her lips to his forehead and gives Sherlock’s fingers an affectionate clasp. No one speaks, but volumes are being said.

John’s tongue trails across Sarah’s chest to her other nipple, relishing the sultry taste of the sweat glistening on her pale skin. When his mouth closes over her breast, she moans.

“You two are going to be the death of me.”

It doesn’t sound like she’s complaining, though.

After a few more minutes of sucking and gentle biting, John lifts his head and kisses her lips. “Let’s switch. You’ve _got_ to try his mouth.”

She grins. “And you’ll love his arse. It’s almost as tight as mine.”

Sherlock suddenly looks thoughtful. Sarah knows what he’ll want to try the next time they do this.

They pull out of him simultaneously. As soon as she removes the strapon, Sarah crosses the mattress on her knees and lowers herself onto Sherlock’s face. John, in the meantime, has rolled on a condom, put the other man’s legs over his shoulders, and is on the verge of pushing inside, but the sight of Sherlock’s tongue gliding through Sarah’s dripping pink folds makes him pause to watch.

“Amazing,” he whispers. Then Sherlock’s heel jabs impatiently into his back, reminding him what’s expected of him. Trying not to smile, he shoves his cock in a little _too_ hard, but Sherlock greedily takes every inch and squirms wantonly for more.

John bites his lip in ecstasy. Sherlock is so _tight_ : it’s been at least ten years since he fucked another man, but he’s never forgotten how good it feels, especially during the first seconds of penetration. After taking a moment to savour the heavenly grip around his cock, he starts to move, searching for Sherlock’s prostate. He knows he’s hit paydirt when Sherlock thrashes beneath him.

“Yes, John- there! There!” the detective whimpers before continuing to lick Sarah. Grinning triumphantly, John pounds into him, grazing his sweet spot every time.

“Like this, do you? Reckon you’ll be wanting it all the time now,” he pants. He has visions of Sherlock as a newly minted sex maniac, haunting him and Sarah at the clinic for noontime fucks and even molesting John alone in the middle of the night when impulse overrules restraint.

He prays that he’s seeing the future.

“Oh God, I’m nearly there!” Sarah is grinding her pussy against Sherlock’s face, pinching her nipples and making desperate noises that signal how close she is to coming. Her mindless excitement inspires John to fuck his best friend faster, to join her at the finish line so that they can bring Sherlock off together.

It’s a close contest but Sarah comes first, spraying her juices all over her former rival’s face and neck.  While she shakes and groans through the post-climax tremors, John drives harder and harder into Sherlock, sweat flying everywhere, until the room and everything in it recedes and all he’s aware of is his own frenzied gasping, his galloping heartbeat, and the wave that erupts from his balls and sends load after load of sperm into the condom. It takes him awhile to regain his senses, but when he does, he collapses onto Sherlock, who lowers his legs and asks hopefully, “It wouldn’t happen to be my turn now, would it?”

“I think you’ve earned it,” Sarah smiles. After retrieving the key from the bedside table, she unlocks the cock cage and tosses it aside.  John grabs the semi-rigid column of flesh and strokes it to full hardness, silently acknowledging that his best friend’s cock is just as perfect as the rest of him.

_Incredible body, singular brain....how did he get this lucky?_

_How did Sarah and I?_

With pussy juice all over his cheeks and chin, Sherlock looks dirty, flushed, and beautiful. He watches as John and Sarah bend over and begin licking and kissing his erection in unison, grey eyes wide with the wonder of a new and intense experience. He trembles, but not from fear.

“Oh... _oh_...” His head falls back and his hands tighten into fists. “Coming now!”

When he erupts over both their faces, they extend their tongues to catch as much as they can. While John rolls it in his mouth to savour the taste (it’s been years) Sarah leans toward him and licks his cheeks and chin clean. “Delicious,” she murmurs to Sherlock, whose breathing is slowly returning to normal. “It would be a pity if you decided this would be our first and only time together.”

Before Sherlock can answer, his mobile rings on the bookshelf. Knowing that it’s likely to be Lestrade with a case, John and Sarah shuffle back so that he can get up and check the message. To their surprise and delight, he simply lays there and grins at them.

“It can wait,” he says.

That’s when they know that there will be a next time, and judging from the rekindling hunger in those sharp eyes, it will be _very_ soon.


End file.
